An Inconvenient Interruption
by Yel Ashaya
Summary: Loki gets a girl and his perfect moment is interrupted by none other than his meddlesome brother. Please R&R. This is like my second Marvel fic, or so, so please don't be offended if this is awful :P Disclaimer: Loki and Thor and Jane belong to Marvel. My OC is, well, mine.


His body was perfectly formed and yet it seemed to be somehow cold, as if it were lacking something. She thought about pinching herself to remind herself that she was stood before a god. And, that he most certainly was.

The skin on his arms was pale and taught; it tingled when she touched it. It was smooth and blanched. It surprised her that his face was even paler, despite being so often in the magical sunlight of Asgard.

The subways still raining down on them, with not a cloud in the skies. "It's certainly a nice day," Proserpina observed, trying to sound casual.

He looked over at her and felt a sense of wonderment wash over him. He felt as though he was exposed and squinted in the sun slightly. "That it is, yes, but Asgard's light is much brighter," he replied.

"I'd like to see it," she said gently to him. She looked over at the river in front of them. The water was flowing calmly and fish were leaping in and out of its bright blue wake.

He felt his gaze change slightly and his eyes were pulled over towards her. She turned to face him and moved herself closer to him. The air between them seemed to grow still and the birds even stopped tweeting. She closed her eyes and felt his hand on the side of her face, cupping her cheek gently. Their lips crept together and met. He, too, closed his eyes, out of a sort of impulse. He pulled back and stared back at her.

She frowned lightly, bringing her beat brows almost together in confusion. "Loki?" she asked him. "What is it?"

He felt his mouth become paralysed by wonderment and he felt himself still looking at her. He shifted his weight a little, not knowing entirely what to do.

She caught sight of the few hairs on his chest prick up and she smiled weakly. "Come on, it must be something," she said, sounding a bit worried for him.

He opened his mouth, then promptly closed it. "I... I am sorry. I wasn't thinking." He reached up and touched his lips, and a frown shadowed his face.

"Sorry for what?" she asked him worriedly.

He gave her a short sigh, saying quietly, "That."

Guessing he was referring to the kiss, she smiled kindly. "You don't have to..." She trailed off and then changed the subject, saying, "Loki, have you never kissed anyone?"

His gaze flickered around them; up to the sky, down to the grass and then back over to her face. He gathered that his mother and grandmother didn't really count. "No," he said, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Really?" she blurted out, not being able to keep the surprise from out of her voice. Granted, he was unusual in appearance, but he was certainly a striking man. The high cheekbones, the straight black hair, the lean and majestic figure. "But, you rule Asgard!"

"I do not," he muttered, sounding depressed. "That is father's job. I don't do anything important."

When he said the word 'father', he sounded like a lost child. She frowned slightly. "Surely there are brides sent to you. Why are you not married?"

Again, the look of uneasiness swept over him, whether he was aware of it or not. "Thor would always steal their eye before they even had a chance to look at me."

"That cannot be true," she said as she rested her hand familiarly on his leg.

He nodded sadly. "Of course it is. Thor, with the blonde hair and muscles. And, then there is me."

She sighed out of sadness for him and stroked his hair, almost out of instinct. "Don't worry, you're free to have any woman in Asgard, the universe probably, now that Thor is with Jane."

He smiled thinly, so thinly that she wasn't even sure if it was a smile or not. "I don't think I have to choose," he said softly.

It was one of the few times which she as viewed him as a human, though he really was not. She smiled at him sweetly and that was when they heard the footsteps. A twig snapped underfoot. Loki got to his feet, instantly alert. She stared at him, worried and confused. "Shh..." he said to her warningly.

She went up to him and put her hand on his arm. "I don't think there's any danger of anything happening to us in a park, Loki," she said to him comfortingly.

He looked at her blankly for a short while and then said quickly, "Oh... Yes, sorry."

Two figures emerged from the trees and Loki turned to face them. "Thor?" he exclaimed loudly. He faced the other figure, a woman. "Jane?"

She raised her slender hand and smiled. She gestured over to Proserpina and Loki cursed under his breath.

"Are you not going to introduce us, brother?" Thor pressed him.

Loki shot him a sky glance and said through tight lips, "Thor! It is none of your business."

"I beg to differ, brother," Thor reminded him. "Out in the open like this, you should be more careful."

Loki, despite his various efforts, could not disguise the redness which was growing steadily on his cheeks.

While Thor and Loki were busy arguing, Jane saw an opportunity and went over to her. She smiled, saying, "How long have you been seeing the god of mischief?"

She grinned and then said, "A week, I guess." She lowered her voice to an almost whispering tone, adding, "He hadn't kissed anyone since ten minutes ago."

She was surprised, a little, that it had taken their relationship that long till they reached the kissing stage. Dismissing that, Jane looked over at the thin figure arguing with the muscular man and grinned. "I didn't think he had."

A few minutes later, Thor left a rather fuming Loki standing nearby and approached the two women. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Thor?" Jane asked him as she studied his expression.

He smiled broadly and remained silent.

She questioned him curiously, "What have you said to Loki?"

"Nothing, nothing."

After Jane had grilled Thor some more, they both left. Jane still had time to warn Proserpina of Loki's old ways.

"That was awkward," Proserpina muttered to Loki.

He smiled at her awkwardly and nodded his head discreetly.

She put her hands to his arm and pressed her lips to his. "Thor will just have to get used to his brother having a girl."

Loki grinned slyly. "That he most certainly will."


End file.
